lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Swahili Words
This page contains a list of Swahili words that have been used in The Lion Guard and their English translations. General *'Asante' - Thank you *'Bakora' - Walking Stick *'Cheka' - Laugh *'Fujo' - Aggressive *'Furahi' - Joy/Happiness *'Harufu' - Smell *'Hakuna' - No or There are no *'Hapana' - Oh no *'Hevi' - Intense *'Huwezi' - You can't *'Jambo' - Hello *'Jenga' - build/building *'Ka' - And then *'Kabisa' - Totally/Complete *'Karibu' - Welcome *'Kibado' - Still *'Kiboko' - Hippopotamus *'Kucheka' - Laugh *'Kuishi' - Live *'Kumbuka' - Remember *'Kupatana ' - Harmony *'Kweto' - Home *'Lenga' - aim for something *'Mashindano ' - Competition *'Matata' - Worries *'Mjuzi' - Knowing *'Miaji - '''Citizens *'Ni' - are or is *'Nzuri ' - Beautiful *'Pamoja' - Together *'Poa' - Cool *'Ruka' - Jump *'Sawa' - Same *'Sama' - Dive *'Shwari' - Calm *'Siku' - Day *'Simama' - Stand *'Sisi' - We *'Tamasha' - Show or Festival *'Teke' - Kick *'Teleza' - Slide *'Theluji' - Snow *'Tujiinue' - Let our souls be lifted up *'Twende' - Let's go *'Udugu' - Kinship/Brotherhood *'Ukumbusho' - Memorial *'Utamu' - Sweet *'Usiguse' - Don't touch *'Wapa' - Give it up *'Woja' - Come *'Sama' - Dive in *'Zimwi' - Ghost or Goblin *'Zuka' - Pop up *'Zom' - Go Names *'Ajabu' - Amazing or Surprising *'Aminifu' - Honest or Reliable *'Askari' - Soldier *'Azaad' - free *Anga - Sky / Air / The Heavens *'Badili' - Change or Switch *'Basi' - Enough *'Beshte' - Friend *'Boboka' - Blabber *'Bunga' - Foolish person *'Bupu' - Empty husk *'Chama' - Society, Club, or Group *'Cheezi ' - Possibly derived from '''Chizi'; Crazy *'Chungu' - Acidic or Painful *'Chuluun -' Stone *'Chura' - Frog or Toad *'Dhahabu ' - Gold *'Dogo ' - Small *'Fikiri' -Think *'Fuli' - Very fast *'Furaha' - Happiness, Joy, or Jollity *'Goigoi ' - Sluggish *'Gumba' - Thumb *'Hadithi' - Myth, Legend, or Story *'Hafifu' - Weak or Poor *'Hamu' - Wish or Yearning *'Haya' - Shame or Modesty *'Hodari' - Brave or Capable *'Janja' - Crafty or Artful *'Jasiri' - Brave *'Johari' - Jewel *'Juhudi' - Effort *'Kiazi' - Potato *'Kenge' - Monitor lizard *'Kiburi' - Arrogance *'Kitendo' - Action or Act *'Kifaru' - Rhinoceros *'Kijana' - Young *'Kinyonga' - Chameleon *'Kion' - Possibly short for Kiongozi; Leader *'Kongwe' - Ancient or Very old *'Kovu' - Scar *'Kuchimba' - Dig *'Kulinda' - Guard or Protect *'Kwato' - Hoof *'Laini' - Smooth *'Majinuni' - Buffoon or Silly talk *'Makucha' - Claws *'Madoa' - Spots or Stained *'Makini' - Calmly, Quietly or With dignity *'Makuu' - Big things *'Mapigano' - Fight, Battle, or Clash *'Mbeya' - Gossip *'Mbuni' - Ostrich *'Mjomba' - Uncle *'Mpishi' - Cook or Chef *'Mtoto' - Child *'Muhanga' - Aardvark *'Muhimu' - Important *'Mwenzi' - Companion *'Mwoga' - Fear or Cowardice *'Mwizi' - Thief *'Mzaha' - Joke, Ridicule, or Derison *'Mzingo' - Circumference *'Masikio '- Ears *'Mbeya '- Bad *'Nala' - Gift *'Nduli' - Ruffian or Thug *'Njano' - Yellow *'Nne' - Four *'Nuka' - Stink *'Nyata' - Stalk *'Nyeusi' - Black or Dark *'Nyuni' - Bird *'Ogopa' - Fear *'Ona' - See, Believe, Feel *'Ono' - Passion *'Pua' - Steel or Nose *'Pumbaa' - Foolish *'Raha' - Happiness, Comfort, or Bliss *'Rafiki' - Friend *'Rani' - Queen *'Reirei' - Possibly derived from Rairai; Flattering *'Sarabi - '''Mirage *'Shauku' - Enthusiasm *'Shingo' - Neck *'Shujaa' - Hero or Fighter *'Shupavu' - Tough or Stubborn or Pertinent *'Simba' - Lion *'Sokwe' - Gorilla or Ape *'Starehe' - Rest or Comfortable *'Swala' - Gazelle *'Sumu' - Poisonous *'Tamaa' - Greed *'Tamka' - Announce or State *'Tano' - Five *'Tembo' - Elephant *'Tiifu' - Loyal or Obedient *'Tumbili' - Monkey *'Tunu' - Precious, Treasure, or Dear *'Twiga' - Giraffe *'Uroho' - Gluttony or Greed *'Ushari' - Aggression *'Vitani' - At Battle or War *'Vuruga Vuruga' - Mix or Disarrange *'Waza' - Assume *'Wema' - Good, Virtues, or Goodness *'Yuki' - Snow *'Zazu' - Movement *'Zigo' - Wildlife *'Zira' - Hate *'Zito' - Heavy, Tough, or Thick *'Zuri' - Beautiful Places *'Baridi' - Cold *'Chakula' - Food *'Chekundu' - Red *'Embamba' - Narrow *'Kilio' - Cry *'Maji' - Water *'Mapango' - Cave *'Mapema' - Early *'Matope' - Mud *'Mbali' - Far or Distant *'Mekundu' - Red *'Mirihi' - Mars *'Mizimu' - Spirits *'Maumivu '- Pain or aches *'Ndefu' - Long *'Nyani' - Baboon *'Poromoko' - Together *'Theluji' - Snow *'Ukuni' - Firewood *'Urembo' - Beauty *'Ziwa' - Lake or Pool Trivia * Sarah Mirza has revealed a number of Swahili words that are planned to be used in ''The Lion Guard: ''Karibu ''(welcome), and ''Jenga ''(to build). * Sarah Mirza refers to the Swahili used in ''The Lion Guard ''as "Swinglish", which is "Half English and half Swahili." By this, she is most likely referring to the fact that though Swahili is incorporated into the show, English pronunciation and/or spelling is used for the words and phrases. References *Interview *Swahili Category:Directory Category:Miscellaneous